


Smoke Signals

by AirgiodSLV



Category: The Faculty (1998) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-23
Updated: 2005-03-23
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: Elijah smokes like he learned it from the movies, instead of in Josh’s trailer; cheeks hollowed, eyelashes drooping. Fingers flicking away ash like he almost can’t be bothered. He’s got the attitude down, foot propped up behind him on the brick wall, hips cocked forward, knee casually crooked.You look like you want someone to bend you over a car hood,Josh thinks, but he doesn’t say it out loud, he only smiles.





	Smoke Signals

Elijah smokes like he learned it from the movies, instead of in Josh’s trailer; cheeks hollowed, eyelashes drooping. Fingers flicking away ash like he almost can’t be bothered. He’s got the attitude down, foot propped up behind him on the brick wall, hips cocked forward, knee casually crooked.

 _You look like you want someone to bend you over a car hood,_ Josh thinks, but he doesn’t say it out loud, he only smiles.

 _Yeah?_ Elijah’s eyes answer him, and he looks like he might giggle and break the spell; but he doesn’t, flashes a smile instead and blows smoke.

 _Protégé_ , Josh thinks, but he doesn't know whose. There’s a tilt to Elijah’s head that says _sex_ , even though Elijah’s too young to know all the meanings of that word. The pose is too aggressive for someone of Elijah’s age and temperament, but it’s an artful violence. He looks like one of the guys from a _Grease_ film, all bluster and no real threat.

There’s a bruise at his temple, like he either tripped and fell during a take, or is meant to look like he had. Josh can’t tell from here if the mark is cosmetic or real; wouldn’t know unless he laid his finger over the spot and _pressed_ , and even then Elijah might not flinch.

Elijah’s eyes are too old for his smile; or maybe it’s the other way around. Josh looks at him and considers.

_I think I might be the one._


End file.
